galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora Clay
Sora Clay was a female rebel who served for no one. She was raised together with her sister Irona Clay, they were very poor and had sometimes no food at all. One day when the war begun did both there mother and father die. They survived alone in mountains and caves for years. A Big Battle A long time living under Separatist hands they lost their patients, they began to search for rebels. They found a little squad some of them were good fighters some weren't. The most know in the squad was Storm, Wolf, Steppa, Rax and also friend Mirror. Storm was pronounce to leader, Wolf was the best pilot, Steppa and Rax was siblings both very good fighters and Mirror a true soldier. Sora learned them to use Bow and so did Irona, they later got help from The Republic. Purple Squad came and of course ARC-8448 as their leader. Irona was very open for their help while Sora was very observant, she couldn't trust them because when they got attacked the first time they got no help. Sora and the rebels helped The Purple's til an end and they both teams worked together. When the rebels hope where as smal as it could be did another group of rebels come. Blixx, Carlos and Perry did join the squad of Rebels. After a long war together did many clones die, Fives was one of them. When the Rebels was undercover did only Sora, Irona, Blixx, Wolf, Steppa, Rax and Storm be alive, All the clones needed to leave because the Republic had decided that, but Costin Jr and Echo stayed in secret while all other clones went back.Battle Two started when the Droid army attacked them, Steppa and Rax was jumping up on big Eagles and flew same time shooting droids with Bow. After awhile did Steppa and Rax get shot down. Sadly Steppa was falling much worse then Rax and was hanging on a cliff, Rax tried to reach but couldn't. She let go of his hand and she fell. Rax started to fight for her now and became much more angry. Sora was then calling for everyone to meet up in the mountains, and everyone did. When they talked did Costin Jr see a big ship named Ulta-7, very dangerous with ray-sheild. Storm jumped but got electric chocked by the magnet field and died immediately. Now it was decide that Sora should be the leader but she didn't really understand the responsible. The mountains got shot by the Ultra-7 so the whole mountain fell apart. Costin Jr and Echo saved Sora and Wolf but both Rax and Blixx died when they fell from the highs. Irona was hanging on a tread, near death but also in safety. Wolf and Sora was sent out on the battlefield under that time should Costin Jr and Echo help Irona but it was changed. Wolf got shot and he fell. Irona started to lose her grip and Sora reached for her hand, she was near to lift her up but then the whole mountain started to shake then she lost the grip on Irona and she fell with the quote: " Save Trapicus!!!" Then she died. Sora, Costin Jr and Echo was now taking there last power to save Trapicus, but as only three persons they couldn't do anything. Sora got injured under the fourth battle and said to the clones: "Go! This is not your planet, it's mine! I will not save Trapicus but I will make a difference!" Costin Jr and Echo left the planet and shortly after Sora got killed, she died with honor. All civil people started to attack the Separatists and after a long process Trapicus became free, thanks to Sora and the rest of the Rebels and including some Clones.